Strawberries at Dawn
by Cho.is.mi.name
Summary: Bella is a struggling sex addict and no ones know besides her best friend Alice, and her boy toy, Edward. Not to mention that she is ingagaged to Jacob. Can she balance college, her friends, and her love life while maintaining her sanity. LEMONS! AU
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer- Tis not mine sadly...property of the great goddess Stephanie Meyer...I'm jus borrowing them for a moment**

**Anyhoot this is my first Twilight story guys so bare with me plz. This chapter is jus to give you a preview of the story and set a general mood. Plz review, I cannot say this enough. Whether it's good or bad(hopefully more good) I need you to tell me what ya think. I can handle flames. Well without any further introduction, allow me to present Strawberries at Dawn!!! Enjoy, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

** -Cho**

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness before getting up. The clock read 6 am, so it was just a little before dawn. I gingerly moved Edward's arm from around my waist before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and allowed the room to fog with steam before stepping in and letting the water jet's spray over me. _Hmm…_I closed my eyes and thoughts of the previous night filled my head, making me sigh in pleasure and frustration. I always felt like this after sleeping with Edward. _No, 'sleeping' would be the nice term, it was more like fucking._ I laughed bitterly before washing my hair. Edward had bought me shampoo, the kind that smelled like strawberries…something about the scent reminded him of springtime. I didn't mind and I would take anything I could get my hands on to wash the scent of Edward off me…_the scent of desire_. I finished washing up and turned the water off before toweling myself dry and reentering the bedroom. I folded up my skinny jeans, tank top, and set my stilettos to the side before throwing on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sweater. I put on some moccasins and swept my hair up into a ponytail before heading towards the door. I took one last look back at Edward who slept soundly, barely covered by a thin sheet. My eyes slowly traveled downwards on their own before I grabbed my keys and my glasses. _There's always time for that later. _I did one last survey in the mirror and saw that everything was in check before leaving and climbing into my truck. _Goodbye Edward, hello Jacob._

"_**Hey babe!"**_I smiled as I saw Bella walking towards me with a grocery bag in her hand. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her waist before kissing her lips. _**"What happened? I woke up and you were gone." **_She held out the bag at her waist and laughed as she pushed her glasses back into place. **"We were out of milk. I know how you like milk in your coffee Jake."** _**"You didn't have to go out at 6 in the morning for it."**_ I chuckled and took the bag out of her small hands. _**"Well I guess I really do have the best girl in the world, lucky me."**_ She looked at me in the eyes as if she were trying to find the answer to something. **"No, I'm the lucky one Jake."**

I hated lying to Jacob. It was the worse feeling in the world. He couldn't even bring himself to believe that I would do anything to hurt him and he never questioned my actions. At first I thought he just didn't care, that he didn't want to see what was happening. But he was truly vulnerable, and his faith in me was so strong, like a child's. He had big dreams, wanted us to be the perfect family. And even though I knew things were far from perfect, I couldn't bring myself to crush his dreams. I was brought back to present time when he started snapping. **"Hello…earth to Bella?" **I blinked before looking back up at him. **"I said I like this shampoo, what is it…strawberries?" **I nodded and smiled, trying to force the thought of Edward into the back of my mind, along with my guilt. _**"Yea, I just used the last of it. Do you like it? I'll get some more if you do." **_He didn't reply and instead pulled me into a tight hug and we stayed there for awhile. It was times like this when I wish I didn't need Edward, that Jake could be enough. When it was just us and everything else stood still. It was times like this my guilt ate at my conscious like a parasite, and I could do nothing but hold him.


	2. Good Morning pt 1

**Hello my little sex dolls hehehe...anyways the first chapter was kinda jus a preview and here is the second chapter. And this chapter has sex in it...okie well not sex exactly but juicy foreplay. Jus read it already. Its kinda long because I simply update when I can instead of a regular schedule. This chapter is for Icarus since he/she(srry bout i dont kno) is the only one that reviewed. Ppl please review. Even if you hate it tell me how you feel. In fact I refuse to submit a new chapter until I get atleast 5 reviews. I think I deserve that much due to the fact that I'm updating on New Years and slightly hungover. Well I'm off to find my sexy girlfriend and properly ring in the new years *wink wink*, so adios and enjoy...Oh and once again tis not mine, property of Stephanie Meyer etc.... **

** -Cho**

-Bella's POV-

I opened my eyes and gasped at the light that had filled the room. _Shit I stayed the whole night at Edwards._ I jumped up to grab my clothes when a light voice stopped me. **"Just a few more minutes Bells… lay back down…" **I looked down and saw a Jake pouting slightly while pulling me back down. _That's right…I did stay home last night. Am I that out of it I can't remember where I stayed?_ I shook the thought from my head and smiled before laying back down. I looked down and noticed that I was still in my pajamas. Jake was always the perfect gentleman and he didn't believe in sex before marriage so I always slept with my clothes on. I kissed him lightly on the lips before sliding in next to him. I stayed that way for maybe ten minutes, listening to his light snores, admiring the rigid curve of his chest. He was so big that I was surprised the both of us fit into the bed, even though it was a king size. Jake was easily 6'2 and had the build of a 20 year old man, not a 17 year old boy. His warm sun kissed skin seemed to shine in the light that was coming through the window and I couldn't help but touch him. I waited until he was completely still and then exited the bed once more before grabbing my purse and making my way to the guest bedroom. I closed the door and instantly poured out all the contents of my purse out on the bed. _Shit._ I began scrambling when I noticed my mini vibrator was missing. _Shit Fuck Shit Fuck._ I sat on the bed and tried to stop the panic attack that was building in my chest. _Fuck Bells…must have left it at Edward's_. I could feel myself getting a little shaky and I quickly headed towards the guest bathroom where I kept all my personal items and I opened the little cabinet before pulling out an orange bottle of pills. I didn't give it a second thought as I pulled back the top and popped two white pills into my mouth. I made sure to put the container back behind my tampons then I turned on the sink and took a sip straight from the faucet and sat down on the toilet seat. Luckily the numbness spread almost immediately and I could feel my body relax almost instantly. Footsteps sounded and I opened my eyes to look at Jake standing in the doorway. **"You okay Bella?" **The lie came out my mouth before I even had to think it over. _**"Everything's fine…just a headache." **_**"Can I get you anything?" **I smiled and motioned for him to come closer. _**"I want a kiss."**_He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head before I kissed him on his lips. His breath was light and minty and I regretted not brushing my teeth. As if he heard me he pulled away and smiled. **"Don't worry, you don't taste bad. More like vanilla actually." **I laughed and leaned in for another kiss, which he gladly granted. This time I stood up pressed myself against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my hands through his slightly tangled hair. He had let it grow and it was now at his shoulders. I was happy it wasn't in its usual ponytail and played with the few strands in my fingers. The tip of his tongue met the inside of my mouth and I let a moan escape before wrapping a leg around his waist. He smiled before lifting me up and wrapping my other leg around him and setting me on the sink. I sighed when his lips left mine but they soon found their way to my neck. I leaned my head back against the glass mirror as his lips worked their magic. His teeth grazed my collarbone and I arched my back into him and he let out a groan when my hips found their way to his growing erection. His lips slowly traveled downwards and I bit my lip when his teeth found my nipple. He continued to tease me while his hands lightly tugged at the bottom of my tank top. I pulled away slightly and lifted the shirt over my head before tossing it. Jake stepped back and admired my body before kissing me again. I kept his mouth busy while his hands roamed across my body.

-Jake's POV-

_God I love Bella's breast._ My hands were currently caressing them and I loved hearing her little grunts and moans. Her body was beautiful and I was sure to take my time exploring her. Her cream skin was tinted with little tints of red on her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Her firm pink nipples stood out against her plump flesh. My one hand continued to keep her nipples occupied while the other hand made a trail down to her shorts. She spread her legs slightly and lifted her butt as I pulled them off with one hand. I moved my hands so that one was lightly cupping her head while the other one was positioned at her entrance. I sucked gently on her bottom lip and whispered to her as I teased her with my fingers. She tried to scoot closer to me but I moved my fingers back while tugging on her lip. _**"What do you want Bella?" **_I watched her as she squirmed before sighing. **"Jake!" **I chuckled slightly and flicked my thumb across her clit a couple of times before asking her again. _**"What do want baby?"**_ She moaned in frustration before grinding her pelvis into mine. I let out a slow hiss as I felt her wetness spread through my shorts and boxers to my now throbbing erection. I looked into her eyes as the sweet moisture spread and she grinded her hips into mine again. I pulled her close so she could feel my whole erection that was threatening to break out. She squeezed her legs around me like a boa constrictor and started grinding her hips into mine. I moved my hips in tune to hers and it wasn't long before we were both gasping for air. I came first with a grunt and then helped Bella out. I couldn't stop myself from tasting her moist fruit. My tongue darted into her wet folds until her back arched, sending her into an orgasm. I licked my lips, wiping away the last taste of her before helping her down. I kissed her cheek once before heading out to the other bathroom for a quick shower. On the way out I stopped by the door. _**"I'm gonna take a quick wash, school starts in 30 so you might want to hurry too. That was great by the way."**_ She smiled before blowing me a kiss. I laughed and discarded my shorts in the laundry basket before heading to my bathroom.

-Bella POV-

The rest of the morning went by in sort of a blur. I showered and made a quick breakfast before me and Jake left out. I rode with him on his Harley since my truck was still in the shop. Besides it gave my hair a chance to dry and the wind felt wonderful blowing through it. The weather was the same as usual outside of La Push, grey, bleak and boring. _Well at least it's not raining today._ I had decided to wear a new outfit that Alice had bought me from her most recent trip to Seattle. I choose a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a v-neck sweater. The shirt dipped down dangerously low but was still appropriate for school and I loved how the jeans accentuated my curves. To finish it off I choose a pair of black boots that screamed trouble. It seemed like the perfect Thursday outfit and I'd reminded myself to thank Alice later. Alice was my best friend and just happened to be the only one, besides Edward, who knew about my 'situation'. Coincidentally she was Edward's sister. I loved Alice because she never judged me but she was always honest. She always seemed to be one step ahead of me and I'd even joked around a couple of times and called her psychic. But no matter what she was always around to get me out of trouble, even if she got me there in the first place. The wind blew again and I was surprised Jake was able to keep the bike straight. His air was pulled back in its usual rubber band and he wore the usual band tee and some jeans. We usually rode without helmets but part of me wished I would've brought mine today. _So much for trying to do my hair._ I was grateful that I at least had my jacket to fight off the wind. Even with my glasses on the wind burned my eyes until I had to close them. I wrapped my arms tighter around Jake's waist and tucked my head into his shoulder. He took one hand and gently squeezed my hand while he still kept the bike steady. A couple minutes later the bike slowed until we came to a complete stop and I looked up to see we had pulled into the school's main parking lot. Fork University sounded like the name you would give to some culinary school but instead it was a college in Washington's small town of Forks. Even though I had been accepted into multiple colleges I'd decided to stay close to home. Even though I wasn't that fond of Fork's itself, I had grown to love the people who lived there. I moved to Washington to live with Charlie, my dad, when I was entering high school. My mom had gotten remarried and with the new child her and Phil had adopted I just didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. Charlie was more than eager to have me and I left the beaches and warm sun to live in the grey town of forks. And the little town that I once hated now harbored all my closest loved ones. _Seems like just yesterday._ Jake brought me back to present times when he lifted me up. _**"Hey! I have legs you know."**_ I giggled and wrapped my legs around him while he began walking towards the North Cafeteria. His hands rested on my butt as he walked through the doors and to our usual spot.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Alice greeted us with a smile but swatted at Jake's hands until he let me down.

"Leave me and my _fiancé_ alone."

"Please, we all know you guys are engaged. Tell me something I don't know." Alice and Jake continued to argue and I laughed. They were always having little arguments about something and they reminded me of an old married couple, even though they were always joking. I turned to go get a chair when I tripped. I put my hands out to catch myself but I never touched the floor. I realized I was in someone's arms and I instantly opened my eyes. I looked up into those amber eyes that I had grown to love. He was wearing his reading glasses today instead of his contacts but Edward still managed to take my breath away with one look. Edward was about 6'0 tall and slender with a slight athletic build. He had light brown hair that was naturally highlighted and pale porcelain skin. He was looking especially tasty today in his crisp cream button down shirt and jeans. He had the top two buttons undone and his hair was combed back in a simple way. Still he looked like he had just walked off the runway and I couldn't stop staring at him. Luckily Alice looked over at that moment and managed to keep Jake's attention elsewhere.

"Umm…let's talk outside."

Edward nodded and we walked away quickly, all the time his hand rested on my back. Once we made it outside we quickly headed to the auditorium and as soon as we were inside his lips were crushed to mine. We kissed each other hungrily and I began to feel light headed. Edward pulled back to let me get air before running a cool finger against my lips.

"Bella I missed you. I hate not waking up beside you. Why didn't you wake me before you left?"

"I would have never left if I did." He sighed and held my face in his hands. We stayed like that for awhile, just looking into each other's eyes before he kissed me again. This time it was soft. I closed my eyes and leaned in to meet his lips. His tongue ran across my lips and I gladly opened my mouth letting him explore deeper. He tasted sweet but slightly bitter, a taste that was purely Edward and I pulled him in closer, drinking it in. His fingertips were swirling circles at my waist and it sent shivers up my spine. He pulled back slightly and I leaned in again when the bell sounded. I jumped at the sound and bumped into him. I knocked both our glasses off and began to blush scarlet when Edward reached down to pick them up.

"Guess we better get going eh?"

I nodded and he gave me quick peck on the lips before he handed me my glasses and we walked out the door. It was too late to go back to the cafeteria so I headed straight to my first class, which I happened to share with Alice and Jake. I walked in seconds before next bell sounded and the professor locked the door. I made my way over to my usual seat on the second row next to Jake but saw that all the seats were full. He mouthed the word 'sorry' when I saw Alice violently flagging me down from the fifth row. I made my way to the top and sat in the seat next to her and Jasper.

"You know you're really intimidating for a little person. For a second there I thought you were going to throw a shoe at me or something." I said it jokingly until I noticed the expression on her face.

"It would've been Jasper's not mine."

"…"

"What? Oh ease up Bella. Besides I'm not little, I'm fun size" she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Alice had a laugh that could even make the devil smile. It sounded too perfect, almost musical as it rang in my ears. Alice was very petite and stood about 5'4. She and Edward shared the same porcelain skin and hair, except hers was in a pixie cut around head. She had dark golden eyes that weren't quite amber and long lashes. She was now batting her lashes at Jasper who smiled shyly at me. I still found it odd how they got together seeing as though they were completely different. Alice was outgoing, outspoken, and a general party girl. Jasper was calm, collected and quite shy at times. Jasper was a new student who had just transferred from Canada with his sister Rosalie who was now the University's new English professor. Besides his sister and Alice, the only people I ever saw him with were Ben and Angela. But despite his status, it was impossible not to love Jasper. He was gorgeous with his long golden locks of hair; some guys even mistook him for a girl from time to time. He had warm blue eyes that always seemed to hold a smile, especially when he was with Alice. He wasn't quite as tall or built as Edward but he looked like he could still hold his own. Aside from Edward, he was the sweetest guy I ever knew. And now in the third month of school, I considered him part of the family alongside Jake, Edward, Sam, Alice, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, Emily, and Emmett. Sam and Emmett were seniors, Edward, Emily, and Quil juniors, Alice, Embry, Leah, Jasper and I were sophomores, and Jake and Seth were freshmen. We didn't get to see each other all that often besides a few in each class but we had all decided to sign up for Sexology 101. Luckily it was a class that could be taken in any grade level and we had all grinned and filled out the form for the course. The Professor had been away for the first half of the term but she had returned today and had announced that she would have the first class tomorrow. My phone began to vibrate and I quickly checked to see who had sent me a message. Seth and Emmett had been pestering me most of the morning with comments about the new course. I couldn't stop from smiling when I caught glimpse of one comparing 'butt fucking and sex'. I scrolled to the top and noticed that the most recent message was from Jacob.

"Missed ya earlier what happened??? ;("

"Left book home…borrowed Eddy's" I was glad Edward wasn't around me now because he hated when I called him Eddy.

"O…didnt c him"

" Came n behind us"

"O…thx 4 this morning ;)"

"lol, pay attention"

" luv ya"

"luv u 2"

I snapped my phone shut and almost jumped when I saw Alice peering over my shoulder.

"Hmm…morning sex. I think I'll have to try that, right Jasper?" I watched as Jasper's face turned a bright crimson. I was happy to know that I wasn't the only blushing fool in Forks. He muttered something about 'trying to hear the teacher' and Alice winked at me before settling back in her seat. I had just placed my phone back in my pocket when another _buzz_ sounded. I sighed before taking it out again expecting it to be Seth or Emmett but I was shocked when Edward's name popped up, _New Video Message_. I waited for it to finish loading and pressed play when the screen appeared. _OH MY GOD_…


	3. Good Morning pt 2

**Hey guys...okie so this week has suxxed ass....mi mum n i got into a fist fight n mi gf turned out to be a cheating whore *sigh* but I'm still writing the story and I've made a decision to jus keep exporting regardless of reviews. I still want your reviews but I will write without them. Erm...*yawn* I'm uber tired. Anyhoo here is another chap. I kno its short but the next one will be longer I promise. Oh and this chapter goes to the oh so delicious Xy(thx for helping me out ;D)Until next time. xoxo**

** -Cho**

-Bella POV-

I didn't realize I had gasped until I saw Alice's little head leaning over my shoulder.

"_Wha-"_

"_..."_

"_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Is that-"_

"…" I finally got control back over my body and pressed random buttons to try and get the video off my phone when I saw the words _SENT_ flash by. _OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT_

"_Shit I think sent it."_

"_You didn't?" _Alice looked at me with a mixed expression of laughter and disbelief. Her question was answered when her phone gave a little _buzz_ before silence. She checked it and sure enough there was the same clip playing on her phone.

"_Bella, check your phone, now." _I quickly scrolled to the _sent_ box and almost fainted. I was at lost for words and just showed her the screen which proudly read _Sent to group. _The good news was that the only group I had included my friends and not any relatives or anything like that. The bad news is that I had just sent a video of Edward, no, a _masturbating_ Edward to everyone…including Jake. Suddenly I wasn't feeling too good and Alice came to rescue. She grabbed my arm and practically lifted me out the seat before scrambling down the steps and towards the door. On the way out I heard her yell something about _'feeling lightheaded and school nurse'_ before slamming the door. I closed my eyes and when I woke up I was lying on a cold floor and my cheek stung.

"_Finally, I thought I was gonna have to slap you again."_ Alice looked down at me and I realized that I was lying on the floor in the girls' locker room.

"_Alice did I really-…please tell me I didn't…"_

"_Breathe Bella" _She smoothed out her shirt before continuing.

"_Maybe I'm the only one who got it."_ I checked my phone and saw that there were already four replies from Leah, Seth, Jake, and Emmett.

"_Eww…I'm not gay" _Seth

"_Nice ;)" _Leah

"_Mine is bigger" _Emmett

"_Wtf Bella?" _Jake

I sighed and almost had another panic attack when Alice slapped me again.

"_Shit Alice…that hurts."_

"_Well I got your attention."_

I rubbed my bruised cheek and tried to breathe evenly. _Shitfuck Shitfuck. _Damn I really did that.

"_On a brighter side I have good blackmail now."_ I shot Alice a cold look and she held her hands up in defense before continuing.

"_And, it doesn't show his face…only his…well…yea"_ I looked at the video again and saw that she was right. There was no name or anything attached to the video itself and it only showed him waist down. I deleted my _inbox_ and _outbox_, although I did save the video, to make sure that no one else received it. Now all I had to do was worry about explaining it to everyone. _Things can't get worse…_


End file.
